Scheduling and call volume tracking are historically some of the biggest problems in a call center environment. Having too many agents staffed, or too few, can have large-scale impacts on a business. The inability to respond to changes instantaneously can lead to the loss of business. Although there are call monitoring tools that show current call volume and can be searched for historical call volume, such tools only provides raw data that must be interpreted by a user.